


Меня зовут Стив Роджерс

by Mister_Key, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Cпецоперация, в которой всё пошло не так.





	

Мешок с головы пленника содрали чуть ли не со скальпом, но в появившейся из-под него мешанине волос, кровавых корок и сине-багровых, стремительно опухавших синяков трудно было рассмотреть лицо.

Капитан и не пытался. Он смотрел на другое.

— Вот это было при нём, — сказал Рамлоу. Он старался вести себя нагло, как обычно, когда был испуган, а рядом с Капитаном он был испуган всегда – как, впрочем, и все остальные. – Интересно, а?

— Интересно, — согласился Капитан. Предчувствие забавы горячило обычно холодную кровь, затаённая злоба только и ждала возможности рвануть, как граната в толпе. Этот мозгляк, корчащийся сейчас на полу, посмел владеть чем-то, что могло принадлежать только ему, Капитану Хайль ГИДРА, и если старине Броку эта шутка до сих пор казалась смешной – он, Капитан, позаботится о том, чтобы навсегда согнать с кривого рта ухмылку.

Он взял из рук Рамлоу металлический диск и вгляделся в него, как в колодец. Вибраниум, без сомнения. Вместо привычного рисунка середину украшала глупая белая звезда, и петли были слишком затянуты, но во всём остальном это был его, его собственный щит.

— В научный отдел, — приказал он, возвращая щит Рамлоу и нагибаясь над пленником. Тот всё ещё кашлял – судя по брызгам на полу, кровью. Кто-то из парней слишком разошёлся, пиная обездвиженный мешок сапогами. – Я велел не трогать!

— Дрался, сучонок, — объяснил Рамлоу, по-прежнему цепко глядя на Капитана. Словно ждал, что тот вот-вот примется махать кулаками направо и налево – и видит бог, Капитан был к этому опасно близок. – В чём душа держится, а...

— Пошёл вон, — сказал Капитан и добавил с твёрдой убеждённостью в том, что Брок, хоть и будет крайне недоволен, а всё-таки не посмеет ослушаться – или взбунтуется и заплатит за это кровавую окончательную цену, тоже недурной вариант. — Зимний тебя заждался.

Со смуглой физиономии, скошенной набок жутко блестящим шрамом, сошла вся наглость. Зимнего ненавидели и боялись в равной пропорции. И брезговали им – те, кто по допуску и служебной необходимости вынужден был нести с ним ту, особую вахту.

— Моя вахта была вчера, — хмуро сказал Рамлоу.

— Вот и прекрасно, — отозвался Капитан, рассматривая добычу. Парнишка кого-то ему отчаянно напоминал, но вот кого – он никак не мог ухватить, и это злило. – Он-то, должно быть, скучает. Пошёл.

Сам Капитан никогда не опускался до того, чтобы подставляться Зимнему – и, по понятным причинам, об этом даже речь не заходила. На тех, у кого хватало дурости шепнуть что-нибудь вроде «по старой дружбе мог бы и помочь» или «да один Капитан с ним может справиться, ну, ты понимаешь!», или даже «может, у Кэпа на него особый триггер», немедленно поступало столько доносов, сколько людей было в помещении, минус один.

И в тот же день, после долгих криков, воплей, мольбы и заверений в бесконечной преданности, этот «минус один» действительно становился минусом. Длинным жирным прочерком в графе вещевого довольствия, списке личного состава и прочих официальных бумагах, которые в ГИДРЕ было принято – с полного одобрения Капитана – держать, как и всё вообще, в образцовом порядке.

Рамлоу ухромал, бросая через плечо злобные взгляды – точь-в-точь огрызающийся побитый пёс в конуру, — и Капитан немедленно забыл и о нём, и о Зимнем. Всё с его основной тактической единицей для секретных операций будет в порядке, да и Рамлоу не впервые подставлять зад, от этого не уми...

Рассеянно додумывая уходящий хвостик мысли, он наклонился над зверёнышем. Нет, такого задохлика он бы запомнил, даже единожды мельком увидев в досье Сопротивления или, скажем, в празднично одетой толпе, где у каждой мамочки на руках был толстощёкий ребёнок – Капитан, как и вся ГИДРА, одобрял материнство, как единственную истинную цель каждой настоящей женщины, — а у каждого ребёнка в пухлой ручке был, как полагается, зажат флажок с добродушно улыбающейся ГИДРОЙ. В таких вот толпах, кричащих здравицы и что было сил махавших красно-сине-чёрными букетами, Сопротивление пыталось сойти за своих – и напакостить, конечно. Что им ещё оставалось после того, как Капитан лично выжег напалмом их последнее убежище и навёл в мире порядок, такой же идеальный, как порядок в его собственной спартанской комнате?

— Имя! – рявкнул он. Мальчишка, успевший подобрать под себя руки и приподняться на дрожащих коленях, словно того и ждал: выпрямился, вздёрнув голову.

— Не скажу. А сказал бы – не поверишь.

Капитан уставился на него. Сопротивление, должно быть, совсем отчаялось, если посылает на дело таких откровенно ущербных, физически и умственно, недоносков. Вот посмотрели бы они на личную Капитанскую гвардию, где молодец к молодцу, и на свой так называемый свободный строй, собранный из всякого сброда – да одного этого должно было хватить, чтобы...

— А мог бы назваться Джоном Доу, — сказал он с притворным дружелюбием. Даже оскалился в широкой улыбке, знаменитой, плакатной. – Было бы...

— Не так больно? – перебил мальчишка. – Вот это вряд ли. Тебе же нравится делать больно – скажешь, нет?

Капитан не собирался его бить. Не так скоро, по крайней мере. Из отговорок, заверений и недомолвок часто узнаёшь больше, чем из самого складного вранья, так что он предпочитал сперва доводить жертву до полуобморока от ужаса, загонять в угол и подавлять морально, а потом уж пускать в ход кулаки, если было необходимо или просто очень хотелось, но этот тощий сукин сын провоцировал его, провоцировал успешно – бог весть почему, — и это злило до белых глаз.

Рука в чёрной перчатке мелькнула сама. Капитан только и успел, что разжать кулак и приложить выродка не кулаком – верный смертный приговор, и слишком быстрое исполнение этого приговора, — а тыльной стороной ладони.

Тому, впрочем, и этого хватило. В воздухе мелькнули длинные ноги, руки, голова на тонкой шейке мотнулась назад и потянула владельца за собой, как комета – хвост. Пролетев метра три, он приложился затылком о стену и сполз по ней, как тряпичный.

— Меня не перебивают, — спокойно сказал Капитан. Злоба в нём схлынула, переплавившись во что-то более глубокое и убедительное, чему он не знал названия. – Больно было бы так же, в этом ты прав. Но мне, возможно, было бы интересно. Возможно, — повторил он, нажимая голосом, — мне оказалось бы достаточно интересно, чтобы я дал тебе быструю чистую смерть.

Мальчишка сплюнул кровью. Пара зубов вылетела от удара, и блестела теперь маленькими айбергами в кровяном маленьком море.

— У кого кулак большой, — пробормотал он, и Капитан окончательно уверился в том, что перед ним полный и абсолютный псих, — кто ведёт нас за собой...

— Откуда у тебя реплика щита? – тихо и терпеливо спросил Капитан. Ему не впервые было иметь дело с сумасшедшими. Многие теряли рассудок ещё до того, как за них принимались всерьёз, от простой экскурсии по логову ГИДРЫ. Или от одного взгляда в вольер с Зимним. Или от пяти минут спокойной, без криков и недомолвок, беседы с доктором Зола. Старик предпочитал информированное несогласие наивным надеждам на то, что всё как-нибудь да обойдётся, и считал своим долгом как врача объяснять пациентам суть будущих процедур. – Расскажи мне.

— ...защищает кто порядок, кто опора и герой? – послышалось в ответ. Мальчишка поднял голову и уставился Капитану прямо в лицо. Маленький подвиг, как ни крути. Рамлоу, и тот нечасто на такое отваживался. – Это вроде о тебе. Дети поют, я слышал.

Глаза у него были голубые, и от залитых кровью белков казались ещё ярче. И все мысли о том, что он, возможно, рехнулся от страха и побоев, пришлось отбросить. Этот мелкий недоносок был в здравом уме, может, только чуть контужен.

Капитан протянул руку и схватил его за шею. Хрящики гортани были как у цыплёнка; он мог бы свернуть ублюдку шею одним движением пальца.

И навсегда лишить себя возможности узнать, что с ним не так. Кто его послал. Какова была цель. Откуда остатки Сопротивления, разрозненные и слабые, загнанные в угол и доживающие последние дни в прекрасном новом мире, добыли этого героя и его оружие. Изувеченное неправильным символом, но всё-таки могучее. Уникальное.

— Обо мне, — подтвердил он, вздёргивая мальчишку выше. Тот захрипел, борясь за воздух, пятки заколотили о стену где-то у капитанских колен, но голубые глаза скосились на врага с неутихающей яростью. – Кто врагов своих карает...

Губы у мальчишки посинели, на них выступила пена, а ещё он, кажется, обмочился, но Капитан понимал, что это не признак того, что его удалось сломать. Если бы. Такие вот, мелкие и жилистые, держатся дольше всех, а если прибавить к этому фанатизм, вскормленный Сопротивлением...

Он держал руку сжатой ещё секунд тридцать, пока режущая ярость в мутнеющих глазах не уступила место беспамятству. Потом медленно, по одному, разжал пальцы.

— ...несгибаемой рукой, — закончил он, вздёргивая мальчишку за шкирку. Задыхаясь и хватая воздух, тот кашлял и сипел, пуская слюни и плача – и во всём этом по-прежнему не было ни единого признака надлома. Капитан это знал так же твёрдо, как слова песенки, которую пели все дети и которую он считал пусть дурацки-наивной, но полезной в деле воспитания будущих поколений – стройных, правильных поколений, которые он тоже возьмёт под контроль и будет...

— ...трус.

Это прозвучало так тихо, что впору было принять за очередной кашляющий выдох, но Капитан не был бы Капитаном, если бы позволял себе так ошибаться. Ярость поднялась внутри, кровавым блеском затуманила зрачки, в глазах поплыло – он был так зол, так уязвлён этим коротеньким словечком, что даже испугался – тенью, вскользь, — что удавит мелкую дрянь и тем лишит себя возможности...

— ...мразь, — послышалось слабое, но несомненное, твёрдое. Мальчишка бесил его нарочно, надеясь на лёгкую смерть, и эта мысль была единственным средством удержаться на краю всепоглощающего бешенства, эта – и злорадная, прозрачно-яркая память о последних минутах герра Шмидта, и как его ярость стала его приговором и палачом, прорезала наплывающую пелену злобы лучше всякого ножа.

Он отлепил слабое тело от стены – мальчишку не держали ноги, носки волочились по полу, но ругаться тот не прекращал, набирал воздуху в грудь и выплёвывал слово за словом, — потащил за собой, грохнул дверью, бешеным глазом скосился на пару охранников, делавших вид, что просто несут положенную вахту, и велел:

— Пошли вон.

Оба взяли под козырёк и убрались, не задавая никаких вопросов. Наверное, висящий в руке Капитана мальчишка был достаточным аргументом и объяснением; ясно было, впрочем, что далеко они не уйдут, застрянут где-нибудь неподалёку, слушая расправу. В ГИДРЕ было туго с развлечениями – Капитан не одобрял бессмысленного веселья, — и каждый справлялся как мог, даже если это означало воспринимать как развлечение вопли боли и ужаса, да ставить часть пайка на то, сколько продержится очередной сопротивленец.

На столе, с которого Стив смахнул бумаги, мальчишка смотрелся... органично. Как и должен был. Слишком худые ноги разъехались, голова стукнулась о полированную доску так, что клацнули зубы, мальчишка дёрнулся, силясь собраться и встать – и Капитан тут же прижал его снова, уже понимая, что болью его не сломать, но сломать его необходимо, и, значит...

Он сгрёб рубашку на впалой груди, рванул её, превращая в клочья. Цыплячьи тонкие ключицы, хрупкие рёбрышки, тощий живот, обтянутый болезненно-белой кожей в синяках и ссадинах притягивали взгляд почти откровенным уродством. Капитан предпочитал женщин – пышных, с длинными волосами и формами, смелых и сильных, похожих на валькирий из легенд, — но что-то в этом тщедушном тельце притягивало против воли, против естества.

Хрупкость, может быть. Уязвимость. Хлипкая клетка тела держала в себе неожиданно могучий дух, и у Капитана пальцы чесались, так он хотел до него добраться. Присвоить, загрязнить, сделать своим. Если для этого нужно было сломать сначала тело – что ж, не впервые.

Секс никогда не был для него приоритетом. Вишенкой на многослойном пироге успеха, может быть, но не больше. Способом утвердить свою власть и показать силу – да, определённо. Но зависимостью, как у Зимнего, не был никогда – и даже сейчас, хватая ладонями узкие костлявые бёдра и обдирая с них слишком свободные джинсы, Капитан размышлял о том, хватит ли мальчишке угрозы или придётся идти до конца.

Тощее непривлекательное тело его не возбуждало совершенно. Не казалось соблазнительным – да и с чего бы? – не обещало наслаждений. Новый фронт не слишком чистой, но необходимой работы – и только.

Когда до мальчишки дошло – джинсы с него сползли, как бумажные, вместе с жалким бельём, — на худом лице остались только глаза.

— Т-ты... – он задохнулся и полыхнул на Капитана диким взглядом. – Ты!

Злая сладость близкого торжества хлынула у Капитана по жилам. Близок был самый лучший момент, самый восхитительный и куда лучше секса – момент, равнявший Капитана с господом богом, когда жизнь и смерть другого трепетали, как бабочка, в его руке, и только он решал, сжать ладонь или отпустить глупое насекомое на волю.

— Я, — согласился он, подтянул брыкающегося мальчишку ближе и без усилий раздвинул худые ноги. Удобней было бы ткнуть его лицом в стол, но это не дало бы Капитану видеть его лица. А так он видел всё. Недоверие, ужас. Какое-то тайное удовлетворение, промелькнувшее так неожиданно и быстро, что Капитан даже не поверил увиденному. – Я. Как ты меня звал – мразью?

— Тр-р-русли...вой! – не то прорычал, не то проклацал зубами мальчишка. Видно было, как ему страшно. Как он что было силы борется с собственным, готовым сдаться конвульсиям ужаса, телом. Как весь сжимается в комок, пытаясь оборониться. – Мра-а-а-а!

Он был сухой и сжатый, так что пришлось плюнуть и растереть ладонью между крошечных ягодиц. Яички, подобравшиеся под мягкий маленькиий член, втянулись, как от холода, стоило коснуться их ладонью. Капитан пригвоздил дёргающееся от боли тело, вдавливаясь внутрь и взламывая жалкое сопротивление, прикрыл глаза, продолжая сквозь ресницы следить за исказившимся лицом.

На нём, как на иконе, было написано чистейшее страдание. Не унижение, не грязь. Абсолютная мука и готовность терпеть её до последнего вздоха... ради чего?

— Значит, — сипло сказал Капитан, — ты даёшь трусливой мрази. Нравится?

Запрокинутое назад лицо пошло волной, мальчишка оскалился и выплюнул:

— Нет!

Капитан стиснул его ещё сильнее. Он чувствовал всё – мелкие частые судороги, обжимавшие его член, и то, как на каждом толчке мальчишка сжимается внутри и с неприятным влажным звуком ползёт по полированному дереву столешницы вверх, не то пытаясь спасти от боли, не то не в силах сопротивляться напору, и даже то, как заполошно бьётся маленькое сердце в тесной клетке рёбер – всё. Каждый толчок и рывок был мучением для этого мелкого ублюдка и мучительно неполным пароксизмом абсолютной власти для него самого; эта власть росла в нём, мешала дышать, заполняла собой тело, даже заставила застонать...

Мальчишка рванул руку к губам, закусил ладонь, чтобы не выпустить наружу крика, и Капитан уже плывущим взглядом успел заметить блеск металла между стёсанных пальцев.

Он бы успел среагировать. Конечно, успел бы. Если бы не был на грани самого потрясающего оргазма в своей жизни, понятия не имея, как и почему именно этот чахлый недокормыш, враг всего прогрессивного, враг порядка оказался именно тем, кто...

Крошечный металлический диск сверкнул у самых глаз, а потом Капитан ослеп. Руки у него подломились, из ног стремительно утекла сила, тело потеряло вес, и в груди словно взорвалась граната – чудовищная боль прорезала лёгкие, сжала глотку удушьем.

В наступившей темноте он не мог даже закричать. Собственные кулаки, которыми он вслепую колотил воздух, казались тяжёлыми, почти неподъёмными, в груди резало и жгло, в глазах тоже, и – самое страшное и необъяснимое, — он почти сразу устал и начал задыхаться.

— Слепота пройдёт, — сказал голос сверху. Удивительно, но в нём не чувствовалось боли. Он ударил на звук и промахнулся. Он, никогда не промахивавшийся, промахнулся! – Дня через два, если ты их переживёшь.

Капитан захрипел, пытаясь достать выродка, неведомым образом оказавшегося вне пределов его досягаемости. Из члена быстро утекала кровь, ставшее беспомощным тело дрожало от холода и разочарования, холодный воздух – он раньше не замечал, как вокруг холодно, — уносил остатки тепла и рвал вспотевшую кожу, как наждачная бумага.

— Что...

— Меня зовут Стив Роджерс, — сказали сверху. Теперь в голосе слышалось хуже, чем брезгливое недоумение. Слышалась жалость. – Тебя тоже так звали. Давно. Ты забыл.

— Н-не...

— Говорю же – ты не поверишь, — сказал мальчишка всё с тем же выражением непристойной, ненужной и неуместной жалости – чувства, от которого у Капитана всё корчилось и осыпалось ржой внутри, как от яда, как от чумы.

Как?! Как он мог оказаться таким слабым, таким... как мог не предусмотреть, не догадаться?!

— Во вселенной множество миров, — сказал его двойник. – Где-то ты – я – мёртв. Где-то – защищаешь порядок.

Я! Я защищаю порядок! Я...

Застрявший в горле крик обернулся мучительным кашлем и новой порцией удушья.

— А где-то с тобой случилось что-то такое, что я и представить себе не могу, — сказал мальчишка. Голос его окреп и загрубел, да и рука, коснувшаяся Капитана, была уже не тощей и с пальцами-веточками, а сильной, крепкой. Она схватила Капитана за загривок и с поразительной лёгкостью вздёрнула на подламывающиеся ноги. – И ты превратился в чудовище.

Старк. С ним случился Старк, или, вернее, он сам случился со Старком – случился окончательно, прочно и навсегда. До гробовой доски, хотя у упрямого ублюдка, до последнего дравшегося с ним и взорвавшегося, как сверхновая, в почти удавшейся попытке уничтожить ГИДРУ, не было, конечно, никакого гроба. Давным-давно, когда они ещё были друзьями, когда был шанс уговорить Старка не дурить и не быть грёбаным максималистом, Стива потряс рассказ о том, что все тяжёлые элементы – вообще все элементы, по большому счёту, но особенно железо, титан, хром и прочие штучки, которые Старк обожал пихать в свои костюмы, — родом со звёзд. Из самой сердцевины далёких пылающих Солнц, таких огромных и древних, что человечество даже не смогло дать им имён.

Старк стал таким Солнцем. Развеялся золотом, и никелем, и хромом, и железом, особенно железом, горячей кровяной солью. Не должно было остаться и следа – но вот осталось же. В нём, в Капитане.

Он давился словами, которых так никогда и не сказал, и солёным, неведомо откуда взявшимся и заполнившим рот.

— Тони меня прислал, — сказал мальчишка просто. – С переходом получилось не совсем гладко, я не должен был потерять силы, но...

— Чем ты... меня...

Рука сжалась на его загривке ещё крепче, потащила куда-то. Потом с него содрали ставшую слишком свободной куртку, и спину тут же заломило от холода.

— Разработка Пима-Старка, — сказал его двойник приглушённо. – Господи, ну и мерзость же придётся надевать. Или Старка-Пима, они до сих пор не разобрались, кто главный. Было предположение, что ты накачан сывороткой по самую...

— Старк, — повторил Капитан, на короткую минуту став почти прежним. Старк и тут его достал. Добрался до него через смерть, через выжигающий воздух и саму материю жар собственного погребального костра, через сотни и тысячи миров, в которых всё вышло по-другому. – Ах он сукин...

Чужая рваная рубашка, пахнущая кровью и потом, легла ему на плечи, и Стив Роджерс сказал:

— План был оставить тебя здесь. Соратникам на поживу. Они вроде волков, быстро тебя оприходуют – таких уж ты сам вскормил. Но есть ведь люди, которым ты заморочил голову своим Порядком, эти несчастные детишки, что поют про тебя с колыбели. Зимний Солдат, в конце концов. Он теперь чудовище, а был твоим другом. Всего этого так не бросишь и не поправишь щелчком пальцев, верно?

Штаны с него содрали тоже, как и ботинки, и враз заиндевевшие гусиной кожей ноги тут же обхватило грубое джинсовое тепло. Кое-где оно было изодрано и висело только на поясе, но всё же лучше, чем ничего. Он мёрз так, как никогда в жизни, даже во льдах, даже в капсуле Эрскина, и холоднее всего был страх и непонимание – что дальше.

— Поэтому я тебя отпущу, — сказал Капитан. Обменявшись одеждой, они словно и всем остальным обменялись окончательно, насовсем. – Отвезу подальше от твоей жуткой столицы и брошу где-нибудь в трущобах. Там их порядком, поверь.

— Почему, — каркнул Стив. Горло саднило, в голове плыло и стучало гигантское оглушённое изумление, как после контузии, когда долго не можешь понять, где земля, где небо и почему они, вертясь, меняются местами, осыпая тебя взметнувшейся землёй. – Убить проще.

— Да, и куда больше порядка, — согласился Капитан и легко перебросил его через плечо. – Меня уже тошнит от этого слова. Больше всего порядка там, где окаменелости и гранит, а жизни нет вообще. Ты об этом тоже ещё вспомнишь.

Новая порция холода обожгла его спину в рваной рубахе, кто-то почтительно щёлкнул каблуками, кто-то – он никак не мог вспомнить имя, просто потому, что давно разучился запоминать имена своих людей, в этом не было никакого практического смысла, потому что все, вообще все люди были его, — судя по звуку, подавил приступ тошноты.

Неужели он так плохо выглядел? Он, привыкший гнуть пальцами монеты и с одного удара вышибать дух из тех, кто вызвал его гнев или недовольство?

— Щиты, — сказали его голосом. – Оба. И поскорее.

Кто-то кинулся прочь по коридору, торопясь исполнить приказание, а он застонал сквозь кровь, забившую горло и нос, попытался выругаться и пригрозить, проклятые идиоты видели его каждый день – живьём, на парадах, с каждого плаката, из каждой агитки и листка, и не могли отличить подделку! – услышал удивлённый шепоток:

— Надо же, живучий какой!

— С отчаявшимися дураками всегда так, — отозвался его собственный голос, холодный и основательный. – А сделал бы всё правильно – был бы цел. Где Зимний?

Кто-то мерзко хохотнул, и рука, придерживавшая Стива за поясницу – его, его рука! Налитая украденной у него силой! – потяжелела.

— Занят с Рамлоу, как приказано.

— Зимнего в стазис, — Капитан помолчал. – Без особого распоряжения не поднимать. Рамлоу в расход, публично. Приказ Капитана. Выполнять.

— Есть!

Если кто и был удивлён или шокирован таким вариантом правосудия, то придержал язык. Очень разумно.

Потом было слабое лязганье двух щитов, режущий ветер снаружи, рокот мотора, как рычание льва, и солнце, пятнами и полосами бежавшее по его спине наперегонки с ветром. От воздуха и тряски его укачало, голова закружилась до того, что даже когда мотоцикл остановился, тело всё не могло поверить в постоянство тверди, вздрагивало и тряслось.

Запахло дымом, и сквозь наплывающие на глаза слёзы он всё-таки рассмотрел – кусок пустыни, пару полуразрушенных домов с пустыми глазницами окон, бескрайнее голубое небо с бегущими облаками. Голова от их спешки закружилась снова, и Стив – Капитан – он сам не знал теперь, кто он – закрыл глаза и обхватил себя руками.

— Убей, — попросил он. Действительно попросил, как просил бы друга, если бы помнил, как это, когда у тебя есть друзья.

Вместо этого ему в руку ткнулась кружка. Дым от огня пах бензином, но запах от напитка перебивал его, горький и сладкий разом.

— Нет, — сказал Стив Роджерс, Капитан. Он нависал над слабым подобием Капитана, слишком усталым и несчастным, чтобы мыслить связно, и слишком изнемождённым, чтобы суметь по-настоящему разозлиться, и хотя бы от этой злости напитаться силой. – Нет, потому что я в тебя верю. Ты не понимаешь, о чём я сейчас говорю, но когда-нибудь поймёшь. Когда исправишь то, что натворил.

— Хайль ГИДРА, — прошептала тень прежнего Капитана. Это было всё, что у него осталось; всё, за что он мог уцепиться сейчас – за это и за горячую кружку, на которой свело пальцы-веточки. – Хайль ГИ...

— Порядок нужен, без него никуда, — сказал Стив. – Посмотри вокруг. Это, по-твоему, он? Посмотри на себя самого и вспомни, что уже успел натворить и что ещё успел бы, если бы не я. Я тебя знаю, потому что ты – это я. Если бы я запутался и ошибся, если бы решил, что только я могу решать, как правильно жить всем вокруг, если бы...

Он оборвал себя и сел рядом, стиснул худое плечо бывшего Капитана.

— Меня убьют, — сказал тот, морщась на поднимающийся пар. – Свои же.

— Возможно, — согласился Стив и положил щит с изображением ГИДРЫ ему на колени. Тяжесть была такая, что ступни по щиколотку ушли в песок. – Попытаются, в этом я не сомневаюсь. Но лучше умереть, пытаясь всё сделать правильно, чем заранее сдаться – думаю, этого-то ты не забыл.

Бывший Капитан долго смотрел ему вслед. Видел, как широкоплечий гигант заводит мотоцикл и скрывается за холмом, как быстрая серебряная вспышка за горизонтом подтверждает, что в этом мире снова остался только один...

— Стив Роджерс, — тихо сказал он. Губы саднило, и что-то тяжело и больно ворочалось в груди. – Меня зовут Стив Роджерс.

Он собирался помнить об этом всегда.


End file.
